La farce
by djino04
Summary: Les événements qui se sont déroulés après que Sirius est envoyé Rogue sous le Saule Cogneur


Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient.

POV James

Nous sommes assis dans mon salon en train de jouer aux échecs ou de lire. Enfin quand je dis « nous », ce sont les maraudeurs : Remus, Peter et moi. Sirius ne fait plus partie de ce groupe depuis qu'il a trahi Moony, il y a de cela plus d'un mois. Aucun de nous n'a eu des nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard. Dumbledore ne l'a pas renvoyé mais deux jours après cette fameuse nuit, toutes ses affaires avaient disparu et il avait laissé une lettre avec juste écrit : « désolé ». Personne ne sait où il est allé. Beaucoup pensent qu'il a rejoint Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais j'ai un fort doute là-dessus. Même s'il a trahi Moony, et essayé de tuer Rogue, je ne l'en crois pas capable.

Nous sommes rentrés de Poudlard depuis une semaine à présent et je suis bien content d'être à la maison pour une fois, même si j'aime être chez moi d'habitude Je ne supportais plus d'être en cours et de sentir l'absence de mon ancien meilleur ami en permanence. Les professeurs, eux devaient être contents puisque nous n'avons fait aucune blague depuis cette nuit. Aucun de nous n'avait le cœur à cela, et puis généralement, c'était Sirius qui trouvait des idées de farce. Donc pendant les dernières semaines qui nous séparaient des vacances je me suis profondément ennuyé et je n'ai cessé de me demander les raisons qui ont poussé Sirius à cet acte et où il est allé. J'en ai trouvé plusieurs. Ma première hypothèse est qu'il n'ait rien fait du tout mais dans ce cas-là je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a quitté Poudlard. La suivante est qu'il n'était pas lui-même et que quelqu'un utilisait du Polynectar, et la question est donc où est le vrai Sirius, et aussi le faux car si c'est ça je lui ferai payer. Et les autres sont aussi invraisemblables que celles-là. Je ne pensais pas qu'il soit possible que Sirius nous trahisse mais malheureusement il l'a fait.

Mes parents semblent le penser aussi et mon père a même commencé à chercher Sirius discrètement mais il n'arrive pas à trouver sa trace. Il pense donc qu'il est caché dans la maison de ses parents, qui est apparemment hyper protégée et inaccessible pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas. Les sorts qui la protègent, sont des sorts puissants de magie noire et personne ne veut s'essayer à aller simplement devant. D'après mon père, aucun Auror ne veut y mettre les pieds de peur de ce qu'i l'intérieur. Des histoires circulent sur cette maison, certains disent qu'on n'a jamais retrouvé les aurors qui ont voulu rentrer dedans. J'ai demandé une fois à Sirius si c'était vrai et il ne m'a jamais répondu, ce qui fait aussi très froid dans le dos.

Nous continuons à jouer et je vois mon père passer. C'est rare car en ce moment il est sur une affaire qui pourrait le mener à une planque de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. On peut l'entendre discuter avec ma mère et les parents de Remus. William, le père de Moony est aussi un auror, par contre lui croit dur comme fer que Sirius a trahi volontairement son fils et qu'il pourrait faire bien pire. Il n'a cessé de dire à Remus qu'il doit se méfier de Patmol car c'est un Black et aucun d'entre eux n'est bon. Il a toujours eu des problèmes à accepter le fait que Sirius soit ami avec son fils même s'il l'a supporté car il aime Remus. Je ne sais pas s'il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre les Black et les Lupins mais Moony et moi le pensons même si on n'a jamais rien trouvé malgré nos recherches et qu'il ait demandé plusieurs fois à son père.

On peut entendre le bruit des voix monter dans la pièce d'à côté. C'est surement mon père et William qui se disputent encore à propos de Sirius car l'un pense qu'on doit essayer de le trouver et l'autre dit que ça ne sert à rien, ou à propos de la planque, ils ne savent pas s'ils vont y aller ou non. Ils ne font que de se disputer depuis qu'on est rentré et apparemment cela aurait commencé avant. Je vois ma mère et Lucie, la mère de Remus rentrer dans le salon, les parents de Peter sont partis pour quelques jours dans je ne sais plus quel pays et donc il restera ici jusqu'à leur retour demain. Nos mères pensent comme mon père, particulièrement la mienne qui affectionne Sirius comme son propre fils, comme moi quoi. Elle l'adore vraiment. Elles pensent tout deux que le milieu familial dans lequel Sirius a grandi ne fait pas de lui ce qu'il est. Elle ne cesse d'essayer de faire comprendre à William qu'il n'est pas comme ses parents et que s'il a trahi Remus c'était une erreur et qu'il faut le laisser s'expliquer. Ce à quoi il répond que s'il voulait s'expliquer il ne serait pas parti comme un lâche pendant la nuit, ce qui est vraiment un comportement de Black et qu'il doit simplement être retourné chercher la protection familiale. Et le débat peu continuer pendant des heures.

Je pousse un grognement car je suis en train de perdre contre Peter, ce qui n'est pas surprenant vu mon niveau de concentration actuel. Je vois Remus lever ses yeux de son livre et m'adresser un petit sourire triste. Il n'a pas réellement souri depuis cette nuit, je sais qu'il se sent beaucoup plus trahi que nous et je le comprends fortement car c'est lui et Servilus que cette farce à toucher en premier et secondairement le reste des maraudeurs.

Les voix provenant de la cuisine se sont calmés et je vois mon père et William qui arrivent et nous disent au revoir. Ils ne savent pas quand ils vont rentrer. Après qu'ils soient partis nous nous sommes mis à table pour le repas du midi puis nous sommes sortis pour jouer au Quidditch toute l'après-midi. Quand arrive enfin le soir, nous sommes tous les trois épuisés et nous mangeons rapidement notre diner. Une fois fini nous montons dans notre chambre.

POV Henry Potter, père de James

Nous venons de quitter le manoir avec William, après une énième dispute, nous avons décidé, puisque le ministère ne veut rien faire, de s'approcher de cette fameuse planque, une sorte de hangar, pour essayer d'obtenir des informations et éventuellement de rentrer dedans. Nous passons une bonne partie de l'après-midi à préparer un plan que nous appliquerons le soir, pour ne pas être facilement vu.

Nous transplanons donc à la tombée de la nuit. Une fois à proximité, nous avançons calmement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas se faire repérer, car personne ne sait que nous sommes là et donc si on se fait capturer nous n'aurons pas de secours.

Je repère une fenêtre et fais un signe à William qu'il comprend immédiatement. Malgré nos disputes ces derniers temps, cela fait des années que nous travaillons ensemble et donc nous nous connaissons plutôt bien et avons développé un code au fil des missions côte à côte. Nous nous approchons peu à peu de la fenêtre. Il n'y a aucun bruit et nous pensons que finalement il n'y a rien. Nous ne voyons rien non plus, nous faisons donc demi-tour pour aller à la porte qui se trouve de l'autre côté.

Et d'un seul coup un cri retentit à l'intérieur du hangar, c'est un cri de douleur pure. Nous nous regardons puis nous accélérons le pas pour arriver plus rapidement à la porte. Une fois devant nous l'ouvrons avec un sort et nous pénétrons dedans. Il fait très sombre et nous ne distinguons pratiquement rien. Aucun de nous n'allume sa baguette pour ne pas avertir les personnes que nous sommes là. Nous faisons un tour rapide et nous arrivons devant la seule porte qui ne donne pas à l'extérieur. Nous pouvons toujours entendre les cris et nous sommes surs qu'ils viennent de l'intérieur du hangar.

POV William Lupin

Nous nous apprêtons à entrer dans la pièce par la force et à essayer de surprendre les personnes qui sont à l'intérieur. Nous échangeons juste un regard et nous entrons. Il y a seulement deux hommes que nous maitrisons facilement. Les cris se sont estompés mais la personne n'est pas présente dans cette pièce-ci. Nous faisons donc un tour et après interrogation des gardes, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait personne avec la victime. Nous nous dirigeons donc vers une autre porte et nous nous apprêtons à l'ouvrir. Nous sommes quand même sur nos gardes car cela pourrait très bien être un piège.

Nous rentrons dans l'autre pièce et en effet il n'y a aucun garde dedans, mais ce que je vois me secoue. Il y a un adolescent qui est couché par terre, dos à nous. Il a énormément de marques sur le dos et son corps ne cesse de trembler. Nous nous approchons tous deux de lui et nous le contournons pour pouvoir voir son visage. Une fois arrivé devant lui, je ne peux empêcher l'expression de choc apparaitre sur mon visage, cet adolescent n'est nul autre que Sirius Black. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Henry me dit rapidement d'emmener les deux gardes au ministère et qu'il emmène Sirius au manoir. Je veux lui demander pourquoi il ne l'emmène pas à l'hôpital mais c'est trop tard car il a déjà disparu avec l'adolescent dans les bras.

POV Mariam Potter, mère de James

Lucie et moi sommes assises tranquillement sur le canapé en train de discuter. Les garçons sont dans la chambre de James. Ils semblent tous les trois assez tristes. Je ne les ai jamais vus comme ça auparavant. Je sais que c'est à cause de Sirius, mais je suis persuadé qu'il y a une raison logique à ce qu'il a fait.

J'entends soudain du bruit derrière moi, je me retourne et je vois Henry avec une personne dans ses bras. Je me précipite vers lui, étant Médicomage , je prends donc les commandes :

« Lucie peux-tu aller me cherche mes instruments qui sont dans ma chambre et Henry pose le sur le canapé ?»

Dès que je vois qui est dans les bras de mon mari et je suis immédiatement surprise et inquiète. Il est vraiment dans un mauvais état. Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé. Lucie ramène enfin mes instruments et je commence alors les soins. Une fois que j'ai presque fini, je me retourne vers mon mari :

« Peux-tu faire le lit dans la chambre d'amis à côté de la nôtre s'il te plait ? »

Il hoche la tête, et part le faire. Je me reconcentre sur Sirius. Je suis surprise que les garçons ne soient pas encore descendus, d'un autre côté je suis contente car je préfère voit pas dans cet état.

POV Remus

J'entends transplaner et je sors de la chambre avec Peter et James pour aller voir nos pères. Mais arrivé à l'escalier nous entendons quelques choses qui nous intriguent :

« Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

A la planque dont nous vous avons parlé. Comment va-t-il ?

Mal, je ne vais pas vous mentir. Il a énormément de fièvre. Il a subi divers sortilèges dont le doloris. Il est déshydraté et n'a pas mangé à sa faim depuis un mois environ. Il va mettre beaucoup de temps à guérir car beaucoup de plaies ont été faites par un couteau de magie noire, les blessures ne peuvent pas être guéries par un simple sort. Il faut simplement attendre. Il a aussi été empoisonné avec diverses potions plus ou moins nocives. Et j'ai trouvé autre chose de très bizarre, il a subi un impérium il y a de cela un peu plus d'un mois… »

Je n'entends plus rien car ils parlent plus doucement et nous décidons donc de descendre car nous nous demandons tous les trois qui peut être la personne qui est blessée dans le salon des Potter. J'arrive en premier et tous les adultes se retournent vers nous et arrêtent de parler. Je peux alors voir qui est couché sur le canapé et je suis en état de choc surtout après avoir entendu tout ce qu'a dit la mère de James.

Aucun de nous ne bouge, nous sommes tous les trois bien trop surpris pour faire quoique ce soit. Il n'était donc pas chez lui en sécurité mais en train de se faire torturer dans une planque de mangemorts. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu faire pour se retrouver dans cette situation mais une chose est sûr il ne le méritait pas. Malgré qu'il m'ait trahi je n'ai pas réussi à être en colère longtemps contre lui. J'ai toujours eu envie de connaître les raisons qui l'ont poussé à vouloir tuer Rogue en m'utilisant.

La voix de Lucie me sort de mes pensées :

« Allez-vous coucher les garçons. »

J'entends vaguement James qui proteste et j'aperçois Peter obéir. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de regarder le corps d'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je n'arrête pas de penser qu'il aurait pu mourir si nos pères avaient obéi. Je sens une main prendre mon bras et me diriger vers les escaliers. Je peux voir que c'est James qu'il le fait.

Nous nous couchons, aucun de nous ne parle, nous essayons tous d'analyser ce qui s'est passé. Et je sais qu'aucun de nous ne dormira bien cette nuit.

Les jours passent et Sirius reste constamment dans la chambre d'ami. Aucun de nous n'a pu aller le voir. Nous savons juste qu'il commence à guérir. Peter est parti il y a quelques jours et James et moi tournons en rond dans la maison, en espérant avoir rapidement l'occasion de s'expliquer avec Sirius.

Ce fameux jour arrive et je suis beaucoup plus stressé que je ne le pensais. James l'est aussi apparemment car il ne cesse de se passer la main dans ses cheveux et de faire jouer avec sa chevalière. Nous attendons tous les deux d'avoir le signal avant de pouvoir rentrer. Lucie sort de la chambre d'ami et nous fait signe que nous pouvons y aller. Nous échangeons un regard et pénétrons dans la pièce.

Sirius est assis dans le lit, soutenu par des coussins. Il semble encore très pale. Il ne nous a pas regardés depuis que nous sommes entrés dans la pièce. Nous nous approchons doucement du lit et nous l'appelons. Il relève la tête doucement mais il continue de fuir nos regards.

Je m'approche de lui et lui demande de nous regarder mais rien n'y fait. James et moi s'asseyons sur le lit de chaque côté de Sirius. Je peux voir qu'il stresse énormément, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ce qu'il a vécu pendant ce mois ou simplement le fait qu'il m'ait trahi.

Personne ne parle pendant plusieurs minutes puis James se lance :

« Sirius qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- rien, murmure-t-il.

-Rien, rien… Tu as vu tes blessures si nos pères n'étaient pas venus, tu serais encore là-bas et peut être même mort, et toi tu dis qu'il s'est rien passé, répond James avec colère. »

Sirius ne répond rien, j'essaye alors plus calmement.

« Sirius, j'attends qu'il relève la tête pour continuer, dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé s'il te plaît.

-J'ai pas envie

-Sirius, ça a commencé avec ton expulsion non ? »

Sirius hoche la tête, je l'invite alors à continuer.

« Je ne me souviens pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rogue, je le promets. »

Il a l'air sur le point de pleurer et je ne serai pas surpris qu'il le fasse après tout ce qu'il a vécu. J'essaye de le rassurer après avoir échangé un regard avec James :

« Sirius, nous te croyons, et c'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas car d'après ce que Mariam a dit tu étais sous impérium. »

Sirius me regarde étonné et je sais que nos parents vont être déçus qu'il n'en sache pas plus. Je continue :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

-Je me souviens que Dumbledore m'a renvoyé de Poudlard »

Je peux voir que cela lui fait du mal, et quand il nous regarde, nous lui sourions en essayant d'être le plus rassurant possible. Il continue :

« Quand je suis rentré chez moi, mon oncle était vraiment très énervé et à utiliser le doloris sur moi. Ensuite ma mère a voulu que je rentre chez les mangemorts et j'ai refusé. Ils ont utilisé un certain nombre de sorts sur moi et j'ai toujours refusé. Un matin des mangemorts sont rentrés dans ma chambre, dans laquelle j'étais enfermé, et ils m'ont emmené. »

Il ne continue pas mais nous connaissons la suite. James et moi le prenons dans nos bras. Sirius s'est mis à pleurer pendant plusieurs minutes. Je le sens se détendre doucement et je sais qu'il s'est endormi. Nous le rallongeons et sortons doucement de la chambre. Nous disons ce que nous savons à nos parents, ils sont très énervés en apprenant ce qu'on fait les Black à Sirius. Mon père a l'air d'avoir oublié la rancœur vis-à-vis de Sirius.

Sirius se remet peu à peu dans les jours qui ont suivi et il peut enfin sortir de sa chambre. Nos parents ont alors une conversation avec lui. Le père de James commence :

« Sirius, James et Remus nous ont dit ce qui s'est passé. Nous voudrions voir tes parents, tu es d'accord.»

Sirius ne répond rien mais je peux voir qu'il est stressé à l'idée de revoir sa famille. Ma mère a dû le voir car elle dit :

« Tu ne seras pas obligé d'être là. »

Sirius hoche la tête simplement.

Personne n'en parle plus jusqu'au jour où les parents de James nous demandent de monter dans la chambre de James. Les miens sont partis pour quelques jours

POV Henry

Walburga et Orion vont bientôt arriver. Nous avons déjà préparé les arguments pour avoir la garde de Sirius.

Ils arrivent par la cheminée mais ce n'est pas Orion mais Cygnus. Nous les saluons mais ils ne répondent pas. La mère de Sirius commence avec un ton agressif :

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Nous avions décidé au préalable d'y aller sans détour, ce que je fais :

« Votre fils est ici ?

-Regulus.

-Non, Sirius. »

Ils ont tous les deux l'air étonné, je continue alors :

« Sirius nous a dit ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Je peux voir de la colère passer sur le visage et Cygnus dit :

« Il a certainement menti.

-Je ne pense pas, toutes les blessures qu'il a coïncident avec son histoire. Et je le crois plus que vous.

-Mais …

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

Cette fois-ci c'est Cygnus qui prend la parole avant que Walburga puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

« Laquelle ?

-Vous nous donnez officiellement la garde de Sirius, et nous oublierons toute cette histoire. »

Nous avions tous réfléchi pendant un long moment pour pouvoir trouver la meilleure des solutions pour Sirius. Nous avions pensé envoyer les parents de Sirius à Azkaban mais il aurait certainement fini chez d'autres personnes de sa famille, et cela aurait fait empirer les choses au lieu de les améliorer.

Pendant ce temps, les deux Black discutent pour savoir comment agir. Ils se retournent vers nous, ils ont l'air d'avoir pris leur décision :

« Nous sommes d'accord. »

Ils partent enfin et nous disons aux garçons qu'ils peuvent descendre. Ils nous demandent qui c'était et on leur répond simplement que c'était pour le boulot.

POV Sirius

Je me réveille en sursaut ce matin à cause de cris provenant de James. Il me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. C'est la première fois que je vais réellement fêter mon anniversaire depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Mes parents ont arrêté de le faire après que je sois mis à Griffondor.

James me force à me lever et m'entraine rapidement vers le salon. Il est aussi excité que moi. Ses parents nous attendent, me sourient, me disent bonjour et me souhaitent un bon anniversaire. Je les remercie, je suis vraiment heureux d'être avec eux à ce moment.

Ils me tendent une enveloppe. Je m'assois sur le canapé pour l'ouvrir. Je sors des feuilles en étant perplexe ne sachant pas ce que s'est. Mais mon sourire s'élargit quand je comprends, ce sont les papiers d'adoption. Tous les Potter s'approchent de moi et me disent :

« Bienvenue dans la famille Sirius. »


End file.
